A mobile computing device typically operates using one or more transceivers and one or more antennas to provide voice and data communications functionality. Antenna impedance mismatch may result in dropped calls and increased power consumption. Antenna impedance mismatch worsens when the mobile computing device is in talk position because the head of a user is a lossy dielectric material and typically absorbs 1-6 dB energy radiating from the mobile computing device. As a result, users may have more dropped calls and consume more power when using a mobile computing device in talk position than in a hands-free environment.
Battery life is reduced when more power is drained from the battery. As the form factors for mobile computing devices continue to decrease, less space is available for a larger battery to extend talk time. Accordingly, there exists the need for improved systems and techniques for reducing power consumption in a mobile computing device.